Konoha College
by Pappii
Summary: Rain never liked human company, but when one is dropped into a brand new school of stereotypes, then abandoned by the only things she could call parents, what other choice do you have? M for language, mostly. Hints of yaoi
1. So, Who Are These People?

**Yay. My first try at a high school fanfic. Its done in first person from Rain's P.O.V. and most of the chapters will be done in the same form, unless it is from one of the boys P.O.V. or Kora's P.O.V.**

**Disclaimer:** I do not in any way own the Naruto characters. I only own this plot, Rain, Kora and Tsuki._  
_

* * *

_28. 29. 30. 31. 32. 33. 34. 3__5…_

"Can you stop that?"

_36. 37. 38. 39…._

"No"

_40. 41. 42. 43…._

"It's annoying."

_44. 45. 46. 47…._

"Too bad."

_48. 49. 50. 51__…._

"Shouldn't you be getting ready for school?"

_52. 53. 54. 55…._

"I am ready."

_56. 57. 58. 59…._

"Well, the bus will be here soon."

_60. 61. 62. 63…._

"Once I reach 100."

_64. 65. 66. 67…._

"What are you up to?"

_68. 69. 70. 71…._

"70's"

_72. 73. 74. 75…._

"Rain! The bus is here!"

_76. 77. 78. 79…._

"Yeah. Whatever."

_80. 81. 82. 83. 84. 85…._

"Get off your lazy ass, Rain."

_86. 87. 88. 89. 90…._

"10 more…"

_91. 92. 93. 94. 95. 96…._

"Hurry up! Or you'll miss the bus!"

_97. 98. 99. 100._

"Finished!"

"Finally!"

"Have fun at school, Rain."

"Yeah. Whatever. Bye."

I dropped the koosh ball into my pocket and, grabbing my satchel as I ran past, ran out the door and got onto the bus. Thankfully, my stop, which was conveniently placed near my house, was near the beginning of the route, so the bus was pretty empty. I sat down on one of the seats near the middle of the bus, my satchel resting on my lap. I stared out the window in boredom, my elbow resting on the window frame, my chin on my palm.

It was my first day of school. I had been here since before the summer holidays, but Kora had decided that it would be best to wait and get settled in before I started school. That was three months ago. Now that day was here, and I didn't want to be. I felt out of place. The bus was filled with noise of people talking as it filled up. As we neared the last stop before the school, the bus was almost completely full. The only spaces were the seat beside me, and two in the back.

I felt the seat rise a little underneath me before evening out as someone sat down next to me. I looked to the person, and saw a boy, about my age, sitting there with his eyes closed. His hair was tied up into an extremely spiky ponytail. I stifled a giggle as the image of a pineapple formed in my mind. By the way he looked he didn't want to be here. He looked like he was going to go to sleep right there and then.

As if he could feel my gaze on him, one of his eyes cracked open, the eyelid slowly uncovering his boredom filled eyes. I looked away quickly, not wanting him to think I was staring. I heard him grunt and I sighed, looking out the window again as the school loomed into view.

_'This is going to be one long year'_ I thought, blocking out all the noise and surrounding myself in the sounds I loved. I was starting to wonder why I had even agreed to move to Konoha in the first place. I was doing it for my sister, I guess. She had given up her life as well. She was having more trouble adjusting than I was. She wouldn't even go to work yet. That and the fact that she was pregnant didn't help her hormones.

As the bus pulled to a halt, I waited until everyone had gotten off, before I decided to stand up. As the people filed off, I scanned each individual person. There was a massive range of people: A pink-haired cheerleader, a little boy with bold red hair, an idiotic moron who liked orange and a quiet girl with blue-ish black hair, amongst many others. One boy caught my eye as he followed the red haired boy off. He was dressed entirely in black and, as I spotted his face, I found it hard to stifle a laugh. He had strange purple lines drawn all over his face.

I stood up, putting my satchel over my shoulder and waited for a gap in the crowd. One girl, with sandy blonde hair, stopped and let me out. I smiled to her and walked off the bus, glad to be out. I stood outside the gate to the school and swore under my breath.

"Shit," I said, watching as the crowds of kids pushed past me. "This place is huge."

Taking a deep breath, I walked in and followed a path up to the main office where I was told to meet the headmaster and my dean. I knocked on the door to the headmaster's office and opened it slowly. There, sitting in a big soft chair, was a lady with the biggest breasts I had ever seen. I forced myself not to gag as I told myself that it wouldn't be the best first impression at this school. Sitting opposite the headmistress, on the other side of the desk, was a man with spiky silver hair. He had a massive blush spread across his face, his nose stuck in a little orange book. I shuddered as I recognized the book from when I was forced to pack Tsuki's gear when we moved. It was something I could do without seeing for a while.

"Ah, you must be Rain. I am Tsunade, the headmistress of Konoha College."

The voice of the headmistress brought my head back to earth. I looked at her and nodded, a slightly dazed look on my face. I jumped slightly as a bell rang loudly, signaling the start of school. I watched as students walked past the window, heading towards their home room to get reacquainted to school life.

"This is Kakashi," The lady continued. "You will be in his home room for this year. He has organized a guide to help you get accustomed to school should you require it." The silver haired man nodded and stood up, closing his book and slipping it into his pocket.

"I guess I better get going," He said bowing a good bye to Tsunade before turning to me. "Come. I'll take you to my home room." I nodded and followed him out. We walked down an almost empty hallway. The only people who were there were people who were late, or were out doing messages. I heard Kakashi mumbling something but took no notice as we approached a door. He entered a classroom full of kids being noisy. I stood at the door, leaning against the door way, not making eye contact with anyone. There had to be at least thirty kids in there. I moaned slightly as Kakashi beckoned me to come in once he had calmed the kids down.

"Welcome back kids. I'm sure you are all as happy to be here as I am," His face was covered in a mask and only his right eye was visible, which was currently in a happy upside-down 'U' shape. Some of kids groaned, including myself, as the teacher stood behind me, his hands on my shoulders. I crossed my arms across my chest and scanned the crowd, an irritated look dominating my face. I fought the urge to hit the teacher over the head. Some of the kids were avoiding my look, but still looking forward. Others weren't paying attention. "We have a new student with us this year. I trust you will be good and help her to fit in."

I recognized some kids from the bus. The pink-haired cheerleader girl was sitting in the middle of the classroom, her and her friends whispering behind their hands. I rolled my eyes. Sitting directly behind her was the blonde kid with the orange jumpsuit. He was staring at the girls head, a loving look in his eyes. Next to him sat a boy with messy brown hair with strange red markings on his cheeks. They looked like fangs and seemed to match the dog-like smirk that was plastered on his face.

I continued to look around the crowd. There was one spare desk pushed right up against the wall. I looked at the person sitting in the desk next to it and smirked as I met his gaze. His messy red hair told me he was one of the boys I saw on my bus and his emotionless eyes were filled with a sort of glare. Sitting next to him was a boy with black hair and onyx black eyes shared the same look as the red-head. He, too, met my gaze with a glare. We both knew what was going to happen, and the next words that tumbled out of Kakashi's mouth confirmed it.

"Ah, Gaara, Sasuke," The teacher seriously had a problem with being a little _too_ happy. "Thank you both for volunteering to look after Rain and help her settle down. Rain, go and take a seat next to Gaara."

Before the boy could protest, I jerked my shoulders out of the teachers grip and walked into the sea of desks. As I passed by the group of desks where the cheerleaders were sitting, I stopped and looked down at the pink haired girl, the smirk still playing on my lips.

"You do realize how fat your legs look in that skirt, don't you?" I nodded smugly and then walked away towards my desk, leaving the girl looking like she was going to explode. I sat down at the desk next to the boy and looked at him then at the one behind him.

"Let me make one thing clear," I said, as they both turned to face me. "If even think of trying to hit on me, you will wish you had never been born." Gaara's face stayed straight but Sasuke just smirked, his dark eyes glinting.

"Oh," he started, looking around and lowering his voice to a whisper so no-one else could hear. "You don't have to worry about that." I tilted my head to the side, a confused look on my face. Seeing my look, Gaara snorted and shook his head. I looked at him and suddenly a lightbulb lit up in my head.

"You mean, you're both…" I started, trailing off as the Sasuke nodded and Gaara looked at me before speaking. "Gay? Yeah."

"So," I said, deciding to change the subject as the noise in the class picked up and Kakashi came around, handing out our timetables for the term. "Who are these people?"

* * *

**Ok. My first High school based** **fanfic. What do you think? You like it?**

**I don't think it's great. I could do better.**

**Anyways, R&R please.**


	2. You're Late

**AN: **This story is set New Zealand (Next to Australia but NOT part of Australia) and not Japan or America. I was going to do America but I find writing in New Zealand is easier. I'll still call it Home Room even though we call it Form Class. Also, Rain and co. are in fifth form (Year 11) and the others are sorta based around that. (e.g. Kankuro is Year 13 along with Kimimaru. Hanabi is in year 9 even though in the anime/manga she is five years younger than Hinata Or something like that)

* * *

The first three periods of today were boring to say the least. Gaara, Sasuke and I were lucky enough to get all our classes together, except for our language and arts activities. First, after home room, we were shipped off to P.E.. Then, after being forced to listen to Iruka-sensei ramble on about how we would be learning different types of self-defense for the next year, we moved onto Health, where, once again, we were confronted by none other than Kakashi-sensei. Luckily, we didn't actually _do_ anything, while Kakashi just sat at his desk, giggling with his nose stuck in a little orange book which seemed to be part of the collection that filled 4 large bookshelves. By the way he was blushing, I decided I didn't want to know what was inside them.

After Health, we were split up, all three of us. Gaara plodded off to Japanese, while Sasuke stormed off to French and I quietly slinked away to Korean, the only language that I hadn't studied before at any of my other schools. We had already arranged to meet up at break, at which point Gaara was going to introduce me to an old friend of his.

Korean was actually really interesting. So few people were interested in taking Korean that the students that took it were from different form levels. There were juniors as young as third form to seniors from seventh form and then all the years in between. The youngest was a small girl who sat next to me. She looked a lot like the boy that Gaara kept a photo of in his pocket. Neji, I think his name was. This must be his youngest cousin, Hanabi. There was one boy who wore green spandex and bright orange leg warmers and had really _really __**really**_ thick black eyebrows to match his ugly black bowl-cut hairstyle. He kept going on about the 'Power of Youth' and was so full of energy, putting his hand up to answer every question. He sat just behind me and I had to literally block my ears every time he spoke because his voice was so loud. And here I was thinking my hearing would last me, unlike the rest of my failing senses.

Sitting next to him, not looking at all amused, was a boy who, to be completely honest, looked like he had a pineapple for a head. I recognized him as the boy who had sat next to me on the bus this morning. Whenever the 'Green Beast' jumped up and down to answer a question he would comment on either 'how troublesome' the whole thing was or just put his hand on the boys shoulder, trying to restrain him, to no avail. Eventually, he said just loud enough so that the 'Green Beast' and myself could hear him: "Lee, I don't think ANYONE cares about the Power of Youth. Now sit the fuck down before I make you sit down." Lee gave him a strange look and shut his mouth for the rest of the lesson after mumbling something along the lines of "Fucking Shikamaru… Fucking Spoil sport."

There were only 8 other kids in the class. At the very front, sitting in front of me and Hanabi, were Zaku and Dosu. Dosu is strange. That's all I have to say about him. He has his entire face bandaged up, except for his right eye, and a huge jacket sort of thing. It creeps me out. Zaku is your seemingly average teenage boy: annoying, perverted, stupid, and show offy. His black spiky hair iss almost impossible to see past, so I am glad that he kept his head down as he and his friend beat each other up, ignoring Kurenai-senseis attempt to stop them. Eventually she had given up, figuring that it was pointless.

On the other side of the room, the other six students weren't as noisy or unsettled as my side, but they weren't angels themselves. In the front desks were Gaara's brother, the creepy guy dressed entirely in black with purple lines on his face, and next to him was a boy with white hair cut in uneven lengths. He had red eyeliner or something under his eyes and two red dots on his forehead. I didn't quite catch his name but I'm pretty sure it was something like Kimimaru.

Behind them were Ino and Sakura, the two cheerleaders from my home room. They were talking about Sasuke, which didn't surprise me, and were fighting over who would get him, which surprised me even less. At the back, possible the only group in the class who were being quiet apart from me and Hanabi, were Sakon and Ukon. The two brothers looked liked twins, but Sakon would be offended if you said that to his face. I've decided I'll have to try it out at some point, just to piss him off.

* * *

When the bell finally went, I waited until everyone else had left before I stood up and left. As I walked out the door and walked down the hallway, I heard footsteps behind me, matching my own perfectly. I stopped and looked over my shoulder. I stood there, half glaring, half staring at the boy dressed entirely in black, with a strange black hat and purple lines all over his face, and his grey haired friend dressed in light greys and whites. 

"What do you want?" I said after a while, once the hallways were completely empty save for the three of us. I turned around, my arms folded over my chest and my eyes closed. I heard one of the boys grunt, mostly likely Kimimaru getting impatient.

"You're my brother's new friend, aren't you?" Kankuro's voice was anything but serious. A playful tone played on his voice, making him seem as though he thought everything was a game.

"I guess you could say that," I said, opening my eyes and looking over my shoulder at the wall next to me. There was a notice on the noticeboard that hung on the wall saying something about bands starting up soon. I mentally placed the notice in a box in my memory before looking back at the boys, who had walked closer to me, now only an arm's length away. Kankuro was holding his hand out, as if offering me to shake it, and his eyes were simple slits as he smiled. I held back the urge to gag and punch his face in, an antic Kimimaru seemed to notice.

"Oh, ok. Guess I'll see you around then," He said. I grunted and turned away after nodding a good bye to Kimimaru. Hey, gotta show some kindness sometimes. I continued walking down the hallway, managing to catch the end of Kimimaru's comment to Kankuro before I walked outside.

_"…There's going to be a fight over that one…"_

* * *

"You're late." 

Gaara certainly wasn't happy that I had kept him waiting. The three boys were sitting in the shade under a circle of four oak trees, each leaning against a separate tree.

"Yeah, yeah," I said, taking off my satchel and dropping it next to me as I sat beneath the free tree. "You're brother interrupted me." Sasuke and Gaara looked up at me surprised, Gaara giving me a curious "Oh?" as if telling me to go on. I waved him off and nodded in the third boy's direction. "That yours?" I asked Gaara.

The boy was leaning against the last tree, his eyes closed and a pair of earphones could be seen stuck in his ears. He sat completely still, his delicate porcelain skin hidden from the harsh sun. His mouth moved silently, mouthing the words to the song he was listening to, his dark hair framing his smooth white face perfectly. There was something about that seemed feminine, which comforted me slightly. He wore a pair of dark pants which seemed to be very loose. The bottom of the pants, on both legs, was wide and narrowed as it went up, reminding me of skinny jeans. He wore a black slip-on jacket that he had tied close by tying a dark scarf around his waist, the end long enough to trail along the ground.

"Yeah, that's Haku," Gaara nodded and chucked mandarin peel at the boy, getting his attention. "Oi, Haku. She's here." Haku slowly opened his eyes then reached a hand into his pocket on his pants and pulled the earphones out of his ears. He didn't look impressed at first but, after looking me up and down, as though he was inspecting me to see if I would be able to hang out with them he nodded and smiled.

"Wait, let me guess," I said as I pulled a bento box out of my bag that my sister had prepared for me, and opened it, almost gagging at the smell of the piece of tuna sushi that Tsuki had put in there as a gag. I picked the piece of tuna sushi out and chucked it Sasuke, for the sake of chucking something at someone. I picked out a piece of chicken sushi and spoke before popping it into me mouth. "You're gay as well."

I ducked my head as the piece of tuna sushi came flying back at me from Sasuke's direction. It flew over my head and landed in one of the bushes that created the half-wall that separated the trees from the school fields. The trees underneath which we sat were the tallest on the school grounds and provided the best shade during the day. It was peaceful, away from the noise of the school, and there were lots of birds around, singing their peaceful songs.

We spent the last precious 10 minutes that we had talking and joking around, getting to know each other a bit better. Me getting to know the boys and vice versa, that is, seeing as the boys had been hanging out with each other for years now.

It was all 'happy, happy, joy, joy' until Sasuke asked the wrong thing. I know he meant nothing by it but, it still impacted on my mood.

"So," He said, his arm resting on his bag and chewing on an apple. "Why'd you come here? I mean to Konoha, not just to this school." Gaara and Haku, who had been talking between themselves, grew quiet and looked at me. I stood up and put my bag on, just as the faint ringing of the bell wafted past on the breeze. I walked out of the circle of trees and up to my next class, which, like languages, I was split from the rest of the boys.

* * *

Gaara, Sasuke and Haku all stood and put their own bags own. Sasuke watched as Rain walked off without even saying good bye to any of them. Gaara put a comforting hand on the Uchiha's shoulder, Sasuke reaching up and putting his own on top of it, filled with memories of their old relationship. 

"It's probably something we should leave alone," Haku said, standing in front of the two boys. "I mean, it _is_ her first day. She probably just isn't ready to say anything." He sighed and placed his earphones in his ears before smiling a good bye. "I'll see you to at lunch. I better get to class or Izumo-sensei will spaz." He turned around and walked off to class, leaving Gaara and Sasuke behind in the trees.

"We better go, too," Gaara said, taking his hand off of Sasuke's shoulder and following Haku towards the school buildings. Sasuke sighed and nodded, following his old friend, still wondering what could have cause Rain to act as she did.

* * *

**Ok. There's the second chapter. Are you happy, Sage?**

**I'm not really happy with that last paragraph. Its a bit... bleh. Oh well. **

**That last part is just a third-person view from Sasukes POV I believe.**

**Haku is supposed to be a bit like my friend Sage (or Flamerist to the people of FF and DA), which is why he's acting a bit different.**

**Anyways, expect to be seeing Miki-Kun and Kuro-Tan (Kimimaru and Kankuro) a bit more. **

**Next time: Art is a BANG!**


	3. Art is a BANG!

**Now you can see how my mind works. Three of my favourite pairings can be found in this chapter along with a very pissed off Kiba. I have also come to the conclusion that I will be stealing Rain's cousin and putting her in this story. Rain's cousin is Athren and belongs to Bannana, though I steal her quite often. There. Just a forewarn, although Athren wont show up for a little longer.**

* * *

"Sai, you gay fuck! Leave my shit alone!"

"Mr. Inuzuka! Do NOT use that sort of language in my classroom…"

"Sai you fuck wit!"

"Inuzuka! I will not tell you again. Be. Quiet."

"What that fuck are you giggling at, bitch?"

"You."

"Just shut up you…"

"INUZUKA! You will NOT insult that girl! It is impolite."

"Like I care."

Sai and I laughed at the pouting Inuzuka, which only made the glare he was giving us worse. Our faces were red from laughing so much. Sai had just managed to stop choking on air and I was gasping for breath. It was only half way through the period on the first day, and we had only been sitting in our groups for five minutes, and already Kiba had already started digging himself a hole for me (**A/N:** Metaphorically speaking, of course.).

Our groups had been decided by our preference of drawing, whether it be on a flat, horizontal surface or a slanted graphics board or even a vertical board, like an easel or a wall. There were only five of us who preferred a horizontal surface, plus Kiba, who hated art any way you put it, and Sai, who had no real preference but joined in with me as a request from Sasuke. Sai, Kiba and I were in one group, while Kin, Zaku's girlfriend, Zaku himself, Shino, a quiet boy who hid behind a high collared jacket and a pair of black shades, and a very fat boy by the name of Choji, who was chomping on a bag of potato chips, ignoring our teachers protests.

Sai was a strange boy, and was starting to prove my theory that all my friends at this school would be gay. Well, the boys at least. Not that it looked like I was going to befriend any of the girls any time soon. (**A/N:** -whacks Ino and Sakura with a certain orange book which just so happens to be opened to a _very_ graphic page - What? –looks innocent- They deserve it.) He had commented that he had turned almost every straight guy at this school gay, and his look told me it wouldn't be impossible. I mean, how can you not fall in love with a hot guy dressed in tight leather with his soft tummy showing. It's just not possible! Well, unless your name begins with S and you happen to have already fallen for another, much more annoying boy but that is a different story. That I wish to stay well away from. Completely and utterly. Forever.

Our sensei is…… very strange to say the least. His giant blond bang that covered the entire of the left side of his face made me think he was trying to hide something. His high ponytail that seemed to stay still in the gustiest of winds, while the strands would blow when there was no breeze and would point towards the door of woodwork room next door seemed to scream 'Hey guys! I go out with the woodwork teacher!'. Not that I knew who that was, of course. Well, not yet at least. Deidara-sensei has an annoying habit of finishing every sentence with 'un,'. Once, he just used the word as a sentence when asked a 'yes or no' question. If I had to rate how strange he was on a scale of 1 to 10, with 10 being highest, he would be around an 8 or 9.

"What is art?" He asked us, not even the slightest bit surprised when no one raised their hands. "Art is something that doesn't last forever. It lasts for a short while before disappearing forever. For example," He walked over to a table in the very centre of the class which held a small clay statue of a spider that looked extremely life like. He pressed a button next to the statue then continued. "This clay statue cannot be called art yet."

BOOM!

The small spider statue exploded into many pieces of clay that glowed with warm colors, filling the room with a light smoke, which was quickly pulled from the room by the fan in the ceiling.

"Now _that_ is art." Deidara exclaimed.

I crawled out from underneath my table and stood up, helping a very disoriented Sai along the way. We brushed ourselves off whilst Kiba broke the strange, lingering silence.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?!?" He yelled, loudly. Very loudly. So loud, in fact, he might have been a match for the 'Green Beast' from my language class. But not quite. My ears rung as the voice echoed in the otherwise silent room. "ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL US OR SOMETHING?!?"

In the next moments that followed, no noise was made. The only reply Deidara gave was a small smirk as he picked up the fragments of the statue and brushed them onto the floor. I looked up from where I stood as I heard a quiet clicking from the front of the class. The door to the woodwork room slowly opened and a red-headed teacher entered.

"Deidara-san," He said softly in an almost interrogating tone, leaning against the door frame with his arms folded. "What did I just finish talking to you about?" Deidara scratched the back of his neck, grinning stupidly in a manner that reminded me of a certain orange-wearing loud mouth and blushing slightly.

"Sorry, Sasori-danna," He said, still smiling sheepishly. "But I have some new students and I wanted to show them some real art."

"Now, now, Deidara," Sasori said, clicking his tongue and shaking his head. "You know as well as I do that true art is something that lasts forever, not something that is short and you don't have time to appreciate."

This started a full on argument between the two, of which most of the noise came from Deidara's end as he yelled, though softly, and threw stuff at Sasori, who seemed as calm and collected as when he entered. It continued on for a few seconds. The seconds stretched into minutes. Very long minutes.

Sai and I just sat at the table, talking about random stuff, such as who we liked, who he had dated. That sort of stuff, just to get to know each other better. Then I heard a thump on the wall near us, followed by a loud ringing sound which signaled the end of class. As the class emptied out, I stood up and made the mistake of turning around. I almost screamed. Seriously.

The last thing I wanted on my first day of school was to be watching my art teacher making out. It was made horribly worse by the fact that the person he was making out with right in front of my eyes just happened to be the teacher he was throwing stuff at only moments ago. I almost puked but I kept watching, unable to look away. I watched as Deidara, who looked so small and weak compared to Sasori, who was pinning him to the wall, lovingly sucked a spot on Sasori's neck where he seemed to have been sliced by a sculpting tool or some other sort of sharp projectile Deidara had lobbed at him.

I was silently thankful that Sai grabbed my wrist and, after throwing my bag over my shoulder, dragged me out of the classroom, 10 minutes after the bell had gone. I was even more thankful that we both had study period at that point.

He finally stopped half way down a hallway and began to open his locker. I coughed slightly, realizing that I had a bit of dust in my lungs from Deidara's 'art exhibition' , and decided to ask what the hell had just happened.

As though he had read my mind, Sai turned and smiled at me. "Don't worry about those two," he said, closing his locker. "It happens every lesson: they argue over what true art is for most of the period then finish in a make out session which lasts most of the next period, which is usually when they don't have a class."

"And they don't mind in-work relationships?" I inquired, questioning the higher up staff of the school, before taking a sip from my drink bottle and replacing it in my bag.

"Oh, not really," He commented as we walked towards the exit of the building, having silently agreed to spend study period outside somewhere. "Some of us have decided that Tsunade-sama has purposely set the time tables so that quite a few of the teachers could work at the same time."

"A few of the teachers?" I raised an eyebrow as I sat down on the bench we had stopped next to. He copied.

"Oh yeah," He said smiling creepily. "There's Deidara and Sasori, Iruka and Kakashi," I started to cough, choking on the biscuit I was currently eating. "Kisame and Itachi," I raised an inquiring eyebrow. "Kisame is the swimming ed teacher and Itachi is… well… I don't really know. I _think_ hes a guidance counselor but I'm not too sure. He is Sasuke's older brother." I nodded as he began to think of any other teacher relationships. "There's another teacher. Gai-sensei." I nodded, indicating for him to continue. "He… well… he seems to think he is going out with Tsunade-sama but… all we see is a very strange P.E. teacher who has no brain, no sense of style, and no luck with any sort of relationship. He also seems to be the idol for a particular student. Rock Lee is his name, I think."

"Lee?" I echoed, thinking. "I know him. He's in my Korean class."

Sai smirked. "Well," he said. "Imagine Lee. Now imagine him as a full grown teaching male, complete with Kakashi's perving gene." I shuddered visibly and forced the mental image out of my screaming mind.

* * *

The period passed slowly for Gaara. He sat there, in his chair near the back of the room, copying down notes as Sasori-sensei wrote them up on the board. He waited for the tattle-tale sign that art class was in full session. The only noise he had heard through the wall next to him was the loud voice of a student, possibly Kiba, and loud arrays of shouting from Deidara.

He waited for over half the period before his bliss arrived. He smiled as the welcomed explosion echoed next door, followed by a few minutes of silence. He watched as his own sensei sighed and got up from his desk, listening to the complaint from the Inuzuka boy as it forced its way through the wall. Gaara slowly lay his head down on his desk and listened as the argument between seme and uke grew louder and louder until it reached its inevitable climax, at which point the bell rung and Gaara slowly left the room, heading towards the library to work on his newly received woodwork homework.

* * *

**I ** **love the SasoDei pairing. -snuggles- They just look so cute together. And yes I DO realize that Deidara is taller than Sasori. Im just saying that if you put them next to each other, Deidara would look like Lee when he stands next to Neji in the sense that alone they seem strong and dangerous, but when you stand next to certain people (Deidara next to Sasori and Lee next to Neji) they dont look as such.**

**Ok. Enough rambling. Still deciding on what to do for the next chapter. Most likely Rain will meet the Sound Four at the band trials (Refering to the notice from last chapter).**


	4. Fresh Meat

It took me ages to decide what to do for this chapter, which explains the strange title. It also took me ages to decide who would be the 'jocks' for this chapter, so I originally settled on Izumo and Kotetsu. Then I added in the 'Immortal Twins' for the hell of it. They are the only Akatsuki members that are students in this story. Even if they are Year 13 (Izumo and Kotetsu are year 12).

**Disclaimer:** I missed this in the last one but I shouldn't need to continuously mention this but since I must: "I DON'T OWN NARUTO!!"

* * *

_Roses are red,_

_Violets are blue,_

_Sugar is sweet,_

_And so are you._

_But the roses are wilted,_

_The violets are dead,_

_The sugar__bowls empty, _

_And there__'__s a gun to your head._

* * *

"Hey, 'Zumo." The Year 12 student flicked his bangs out of his eyes with one hand while tapping on his friends shoulder with the other.

"Yeah?" The boy's shorter friend turned and looked at his friend then followed his pointing arm.

"Who's that?"

"That's that new girl in Kakashi's class, isn't it, Zuku?" A third boy, with slicked back silver hair, stood on the other side of the first. His friend, who wore a mask over his mouth, nodded.

"She's heading over to the circle. She hangs out with the Sabaku's brother."

"Whose turn is it this time, Kotetsu?"

"I think it's Hidan's. Kakuzu got last turn."

"Nah, Ko'. It's yours. Izumo got last turn."

"Is that so? All right then."

The four boys chuckled evilly.

"Fresh meat."

* * *

I looked around the small clearing where I had sat with the boys earlier. It was empty. No Gaara. No Sasuke. No Haku. Even the piece of tuna sushi from my morning tea had gone. I readjusted the strap of my bag on my shoulder, moving it so all the weight wasn't on the bruise that covered most of my shoulder, then turned around on my ankle, heading back across the field to the buildings, wondering where the boys were. 

"And who would you be?"

I looked up from the ground and stared at the boy who stood in front of me. He was older than me. A 12th year I think. His brown hair was not exactly long, reaching past his ears in flattened spikes. He wore something like a beanie on the top, his fringe covering his right eye. His mouth was a thin smirk and his eyes made me feel that something was about to happen. He wore a grey outfit.

I didn't answer. Instead, I flinched slightly as I felt a pair of arms sneak around my waist, the arm on my right going underneath the strap of my bag. I froze up as I realized they belonged to a male who was older than me. Touching me. He would soon find out that I didnt like males touching me without my permission.

"Let us help you with your bag," I didn't turn my head as a watched a milky colored arm move in front of me, grabbing the strap of my satchel that rested on my shoulder and pulled my bag over my head. I then watched as the owner of the arm walked over and stood next to the boy who had originally spoken to me. His skin was a milky color and his eyes were a pale pink. His silvery white hair was slicked back. He wore a long black cloak over his other clothes so I couldn't see what else he was wearing.

I noticed that another boy had joined them. He wore the same black cloak as the silver haired boy who had dropped my bag on the ground next to him and he wore a black mask over the lower half his mouth. On his head was a white bandana, tied back to hide his hair.

"Looks like this one don't talk much," The masked boy spoke. "Looks like she's perfect for you Ko'" I flinched as a I felt a chin rest on my shoulder. I risked a look to the side and found myself looking into a pair of brown eyes, belonging to a smirking boy with long, spiky brown hair.

"Well, if she isn't going to give us her name, we should introduce ourselves first," My gaze returned to the very first boy who spoke. It was then that I realized they had come closer until they were about 3 metres away. He adjusted his beanie slightly. "My name is Izumo. This," he indicated to the silver haired boy on his left then the masked boy on his right. "Is Hidan and Kakuzu. We call them the Immortal Twins."

"And I am Kotetsu," I heard a voice coming from next to my ear. "I will be looking after you during your stay at this school to make sure you choose the right group of people to hang out with. That sort of stuff."

"I have a couple of questions," I finally decided to speak after a long silence. My voice was void of emotion as I stared Izumo in the eye. "First, what year level are you?"

"Ko and myself are year 12, while the Immortal Twins are year 13,"

I nodded and felt Kotetsu move his head off my shoulder and stand next to me. He wasn't much taller than me, but he hadn't moved his arms.

"And what right do you have to prey on girls who might not be even slightly interested in anything you have to offer?"

"What do you mean?"

I rolled my eyes at Izumo and lifted my left hand up. Carefully, and forcefully, and slipped my fingers in between Kotetsu's fingers on his left then elbowed him in the chest sharply. He dropped his right arm, unable to drop his left as I clung onto it and spun out of his 'hug'. Smirking, I brought my leg up and pushed it harshly, causing it to connect with his stomach. I let go of his fingers as he fell to the ground in front of me.

I turned around and faced the other three.

"I mean," I said tucking my fringe behind my ears, out of my eyes. "Not every girl you meet will melt when they meet your eyes or bow before you as though you were god." I walked towards them, standing directly in front of Izumo, raising my eyes slightly to meet his. "Move. Now."

Izumo stepped to the side, smirking. I pushed past him and Hidan, picking up my bag as I walked past it. I continued on to the main school buildings.

* * *

Hidan looked down at the groaning boy who was clutching his gut, Izumo crouching down next to him. 

"Fuck," The silver haired boy said smirking. "You make me wish that it was my turn this round."

Kotetsu looked up at him, smiling weakly. "She's still fair game, isn't she?"

"I wouldn't push it, you two."

The three boys shot Kakuzu a strange look as though he were Kakashi admitting he had just married Tsunade.

"What the fuck was that, Kakuzu?"

"Well, its true." Kakuzu adjusted his mask slightly then continued. "I doubt you guys even know her name."

"Oh, and you do?"

Kakuzu nodded.

"Would you care to enlighten us, then?"

Kakuzu shook his head.

"Fuck you, Kuzu."

* * *

**-stares at chappy- -stabs chappy- Sorry for the majorly crappy chapter guys –hehe-**

**It didn't quite work out the way I wanted it to.**

**I may be able to get another chapter by Sunday night (about 48 hours) but it depends on how lazy I am.**

**You will definitely find out why Rain hates being touched by males in about 2 or 3 chapters. **

**Next time:** The Truth


	5. I Sense Denial

Look! An update! -shockhorror-

I'm sorry it took me so long to get this up. I've been getting inspirations for it then forgetting them five minutes later because someone mentions food before I have a chance to write them down.

Oh well. Hope you like it.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own anything. 'Ms. Higgins Homebaked Cookies' is a shop on Queen St next to McDonalds. Kankuro's electric guitar is based off my cousins old one he used to have.

**Caution. This chapter contains:** Hints at KakaIru, a fucked off Kiba, a confusing Kakuzu, Izumo/Kotetsu/Hidan bashing, an annoying Gaara and Rain in denial, though she won't admit it.

* * *

"What the fuck?! Mr. Umino!! She fucking kicked me in the head!"

It's bloody hard to watch a swearing, yelling Inuzuka clutch a bloody nose as he tries to convince the teacher that the new girl had broken the rules and kicked him in the face without laughing your head off.

Mr. Umino, who seemed very put-out by the fact that his 'teaching period' with Mr. Hatake had been interrupted by Kiba, turned to face me, a stern look in his eye.

"Did you kick him in the head?" he asked me, his tone a mix of annoyance, disbelief and despair.

I tilted my head slightly, looking as innocent as possible with wide eyes. We were in double P.E., doing one-on-one sparring to practice our self-defence techniques that we had been learning over the past two months. I had been paired up with said Inuzuka, while nearby, Sasuke was engaged in a full-on spar with Naruto, while Gaara was busy blocking punches delivered at him full-power by Zaku. Everyone had been paired up with someone of the same gender, except for me and Kiba, mainly because there was an uneven amount of girls and boys, though an even amount of students. There were few rules in the spar, including the one that was being tested at the moment: no head shots, whether they be punches, kicks, cuts or, in the case of some of the girls, slaps.

"Well," Iruka asked again, more impatiently this time while Kiba stood next to him, nursing his seemingly broken nose.

I shook my head. "I didnt, sir," I said softly, forcing some feeling into my tone. I had already worked out my back-up story before this whole event so I was prepared.

"Bullsh--" Kiba began before Iruka cut him off.

"Then what happened?"

"Well," I started quietly. "I had stopped to get a drink and I was bending over when I heard some stupid noise behind me. I turn around and I see Kiba staring at me."

"And the blood nose?" Iruka enquired.

"Must you really ask?" I said, raising an eyebrow and looking over Irukas shoulder, past the students that had stopped sparring and at Kakashi who was staring intently at Iruka, with what seemed to be a blood nose.

Iruka's eye twitched slightly. "Fine," he said. "But do you have any proof that what you are saying is true?"

"We saw it, Mister."

Iruka turned to face Gaara and Sasuke, whom had also stopped sparring, and watched the two as they stood next to me. Kiba, whom was still standing beside Iruka, did not look impressed.

"It's true, sir," Gaara said politely. "I managed to catch Kiba looking at her while her back was turned. I was going to tell him to stop but Zaku over there was pelting me with punches." The red-head began to subconsciously rub his hands over his forearms that were red, with some purple patches where the contact had been direct with the bone. Zaku was oblivious to what was going on and was sitting, leaning against a wall with his arm around Kin, Dosu standing and leaning against the wall next to him.

"Very well, then," Iruka said with a sigh, rubbing his sinuses. "Inuzuka. Report to the nurses office and get that nose looked at. The rest of you, start warming down." With an annoyed look on his face, he turned and returned to his seat next to Kakashi where his head instantly dropped, connecting with the wood of the desk. The rest of the class just shrugged and moved on.

I smirked. "How's the nose, mutt?" I asked, having learned of his families 'pack' of dogs and of his sister, a legendary veteranerian. He simply growled in reply and turned, stalking off to the nurses office to see Kabuto.

"You, my dear Rain, are such a bitch." Sasuke said with a smirk.

"I know," I said, nodding lightly. "But you wouldn't have me any other way."

* * *

It was hard to believe that it had almost already been two months since I had started at this school and, though not much had seemed to change, everything became a whole lot easier. I would spend classes sitting with Sasuke and Gaara, save for language, which I would spend doodling in my book while chucking random paper balls at random people in the class, though mainly Kankuro because his 'face paint' annoyed me, and Art, which I spent with Sai, laughing at Kiba's misfortune.

Morning break, after third period, would be spent in the circle of trees, eating a snack with Sasuke, Gaara and Haku. Occasionally, we would be joined by Sai, but not very often.

Most of my lunch breaks were spent avoiding the group of jocks who had been trying to convince me to 'hang with the right crowd' since Day One. They had tried all manner of things. They had tried the 'sneak up and try to win me over by force' countless times, much like on the first try, and had even gone as far as just picking me up and trying to carry me off, though the three of them, because the masked one decided it was a bad idea and stayed out of it, instantly regretted it and spent the next week and a half nursing bruised eyes, broken noses and one of them had a broken rib from where I had kicked him in the chest.

It was quite interesting spending the lunch breaks of those ten days of bliss, watching them all complain about the pain while the fourth, Kakuzu, I think his name was, walked along behind them, smirking behind his mask the whole time.

He was an interesting one, that Kakuzu. He always had that look in his shadowed eyes that he knew something that the other three boys didn't. One day I was curious, so I talked to him about when I caught him in the hallway when I was on my way to English.

* * *

"_Hey!" I called, grabbing the slightly taller boys shoulder from behind and spun him around. "Ka..kuzu, right?"_

_  
When he nodded and smiled, I returned the nod, glad that I had gotten his name right. Though my face fell slightly in shock when he spoke._

"_Rain, I believe," he said. I could tell he was smirking behind that mask of his as I nodded before he held out a hand. "Nice to finally formally meet you."_

_Slightly confused, I shook his hand carefully, wondering how he knew my name but deciding to ask one of the boys about it later._

"_I see the boys have been trying extra hard to win you over," he continued as I suddenly realized that we were walking, side by side, towards my English room. "I'm impressed at how long you've been holding them off."_

_I eyed him carefully, suddenly noticing how quiet the hallways were. "Yeah, thanks, I guess," I said slowly, slightly unsure as to what else to say. "Think.. Think you could tell them to back off?"_

"_I could," he said, nodding as he looked away from me and down the hallway. "Not that they would listen. They've started a little... competition between themselves. Whoever wins you over first gets the prize money. 150 overall, I think it is. Well, see you at lunch, Rain."_

_I blinked, standing outside the door to my English room, watching him leave. Shaking my head slightly, I slipped into class just as the bell went and sat down beside Gaara, Sasuke being stuck in the seat behind, one of his cheerleader fangirls fawning over him beside him, though he wasn't really paying attention._

_I heaved a light sigh, running over what Kakuzu had said. I was lost enough that Gaara stopped trying to get me to pay attention and just did my work for me._

* * *

"Rain? Rain!"

"Just give up, Sai. She's been like this all morning."

The leather wearing boy gave a dejected sigh and walked back to sit by Haku, who was talking quietly with Sasuke as they tried to decide what to do for their language project. Gaara was just sitting beside me, calmly eating my sandwich which I had decided I didn't want.

It was the first study period which we had all spent together, and the boys were, for some reason or other, worried about me. Some how, I really didn't care. I just sat there the whole time, staring at the back of my eyelids as I thought over what Kakuzu had said earlier that week. It was the last period of the day, and the boys were heading out to the mall as soon as the bell went. I wasn't. I had practice, which meant I was going to get bombarded with questions about why I wasn't paying attention.

Oh, joy.

* * *

"Kakuzu? Yeah, I know him. He's in my home room. Why? You don't have a thing for him, do you?"

I glared lightly at the boy, grabbing the black hood that was resting over one of the smaller tom drums on the drum kit I was standing next to and threw it at him, the hood hitting his face before landing on top of the amp he was carrying.

"I'll take that as a no, then," Kankuro said with a light chuckle, placing the amp down, chucking his black hood over to the front of the studio, and beginning to unravel the power cord. "So, why did you want to know?"

I caught the power plug as he chucked it to me, plugging into the multi-board I had just plugged into the wall. "Is there anyway for him to know everyone in the school?" I asked, facing him as he finished setting up the microphone stand, chucking me the chord for the mic's amp.

He gave a light shrug, flicking the amp on before giving the microphone a quick test before switching it off again. "Last I checked, he did the accounts for the school," he said, walking over to me and helping me to lift up one of the larger amps and move it aside to create a little more room. "He might've been able to pick up your name from there."

"Righ-- Wait a sec, Kankuro," I gave him a look as we placed the amp down at the back of the room. "I never told you I was asking about how he knew my name." I narrowed my eyes suspiciously, watching as he just gave a light smirk and headed to the front of the room to unpack the guitars that were leaning against the small wooden stand that served as a guitar rack.

"Guess you got me then, huh?" He said with a light chuckle as he opened the hard case which held one of his many electric guitars. Today he had his purple one with the blue flames on it. It was my favorite one that I had seen him bring. Gaara had told me that his brother had been collecting electric guitars for years, and that the older boy had resorted to hanging up some of them on the walls of his bedroom.

That was something I wanted to see.

"... so apparently they have this bet-- Hey. Are you even listening?"

I gave a light start as I tuned back into the real world, my eyes focusing on what was directly in front of me before going wider than I thought was possible. Right in front of me, his nose almost touching mine, was Kankuro.

After a moment, I calmed a little, my eyes returning to their normal size as I just stared at him. I'd never really noticed how different he looked without all the purple shit on his face. I always thought his eyes were hazel, but now I realized how dark they really were. They were almost dark enough to be called black.

I realized I had spaced out again when I felt something press against my forehead. My breath caught as I realized how much closer he was.

"You don't have a fever," I heard him mutter quietly, his forehead still pressed against mine. "Maybe you're just tired. You been getting enough sleep?"

I didn't answer. I couldn't. Somehow, between arriving to the studio in time to see the older boy 'removing his face' and now, the atmosphere had changed. I had been surprised at how open we were being with each other, when normally, even during practice, we wouldn't even look at each other. Maybe it was because it was just us right now.

Maybe I was-- Oh, fuck no. I was not falling for my best friends brother.

"Oh, sorry. Are we interrupting something?"

I didn't even have to look to know exactly who had just opened the door to the studio.

"G-Gaara," Kankuro sounded as surprised as I felt. The brunette who had been so close to me before stood up and faced his brother, who stood in the doorway. Behind him was the familiar black hair of Sasuke, along with the unmistakable smirk of Kidomaru. I just sat there, staring at the floor, knowing full well how much I was blushing. They would never let me live this down now.

Fuck.

* * *

"So... you and my brother, hm?"

"No. Not me and your fucking brother!"

"I believe you. But still... you and my brother.."

"Gaara. If you don't shut the fuck up, I will kick you into next week."

"Okay. Okay. I'll stop. If you buy me a cookie."

I sighed, glaring at him lightly as we stopped outside 'Ms. Higgins Homebaked Cookies.' The smell of all the freshly made cookies wafted into our nostrils.

"Fine. You want one, Sas?"

The Uchiha just shrugged and nodded. I rolled my eyes as I moved forward to buy the snacks. "The things I do for my sanity."

* * *

**-dances-**

**Okay. There is an update for all those patien, and not so patient, people.**

**There's probably, like, 20 million mistakes in here, but oh well.**

**I had fun writing this. It was the most fun chapter of any story I have ever written. Loved doing distracted Rain. And annoying Gaara. Cause they is lotsa fun. And pissed off Kiba is always fun to write. In fact, he's always pissed off whenever Rain is involved.**

**And.. do I sense some denial from Rain? Only time will tell.**

**Or maybe the next chapted will...**


	6. Annoyances

Holy shit.

What the fuck?

I've had this completely written out for almost, what? A month? Two months? Maybe a little longer than that.

Not my favourite chapter but I had fun writing this at least. Poor Rain.

Don't expect an update until July at the earliest. Got assignments I need to crack down on. Stupid pieces of crap that they are.

Oh well.. enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own anything. Math equation is from a math test I had before writing this which pissed me off so bad. So yeah. Don't own that either. Except for the line Rain says right at the end. Though I do not own the concept of 'nutting' people. I stole that from Nick. Jeni's Nick. Well, my Nick technically, since he's my friend. Jeni's just obsessed with him. -shot- Okay. Ignore me now...

**Caution! Chapter contains: **A crap load of swearing, stupid maths test.

* * *

It just wasn't my day, was it?

In fact, it wasn't my fucking week, either.

Ever since the fucking studio incident, I had been taunted, teased, pointed at, laughed at, been talked about behind my back, had rumours started about me and even have fucking pricks who think it's a good joke to leave clearly planted notes in my locker, signed from Kankuro.

And what now? A test. But not just any test. A math test.

Just. Fucking. Perfect.

I heaved a sigh and lifted my head from where it had been resting on my folded arms on my desk. Asuma-sensei wasn't at the front of the room, but I could hear him walking along the rows of spaced out desks behind me, further back down the room.

Though the test was just a pre-test for our next topic, all of our teachers had decided to practise exam conditions in preparation for our mid years which were coming up in about three months.

Unsurprisingly, Sasuke was staring out the window he sat beside, his paper closed and face down, while Gaara sat in front of him, powering through the test like he was reading a book.

As the teacher walked past, a recognizable thin, white cylinder sitting between his lips, I returned my attention to the next set of questions. I had already done half the test, and only a quarter of the time had passed. Then again, since I couldn't think straight, half of the questions I had already done were either randomly answered or not done at all.

"'Okay. 'Find the solutions of these equations... Whatever. What's next?'

I read over the next question, and twitched, probably very visibly, before reading it aloud to myself, though barely loud enough that I could hear my own voice.

"'Nessie dropped a pebble into a pond and saw a pattern of concentric circles. Draw two of these circles on the same axes using the relations x2 + y2 4 and x2 + y2 16.' The fuck?"

"If we were under exam conditions, Ms. Tamako, you would not only be instantly failed for talking during the test, but also failed for swearing and passing notes."

I looked up at the teacher, who was looking down at me sternly. I understood the first two things, but the third? I looked back down to my desk to find a small piece of scrap note paper, with messy, scrawling on it.

"What the..? Sir, this ain't mine."

"Isn't, not ain't. Use actual words, if you would, please. And how can you prove that?"

"Cause at least you can read my fucking writing," I muttered under my breath, earning another stern look from the teacher, though I ignored it. "This... isn't even fucking readable. What the hell is that supposed to be? A 'k'? Looks like some random scribble made when someone knocked their hand while writing."

It took me a while to realize that the teacher had picked up the piece of paper, read over it and crushed it into a ball.

"Pack up your things and head up to the head mistresses office, please, Ms. Tamako," he said calmly, pocketing the crumpled paper. "She is expecting you."

* * *

"If one more fucking person fucking mentions your fucking brother to me one more fucking time, I fucking swear I will fucking nut them."

The three boys, three because Sai took lunch time art classes on Fridays, just blinked and looked at each other, then back at me. I just dropped my bag on the ground, dropping down to sit next to it, leaning against the normal tree.

"It's gotten that bad?" The Uchiha risked asking as he sat down beside his own bag, at the usual tree he sat beneath, while the other two did the same.

"You heard the fucking class in math today when the notices were being read out," I growled, closing my eyes.

* * *

"_And, lastly, the music studios are now out-of-bounds during school time unless accompanied by a music teacher due to some incidents involving some of the senior students."_

_The class burst out into laughter and I didn't have to lift my head from where I had let it drop to, facing the cold, hard surface, to know that they were all laughing, and talking, about me._

_Fucking hell. You get caught in one fucking incident and you're screwed for life._

* * *

"It's just you at home this weekend, right?"

I cracked open an eye, looking to Haku who sat at the tree directly opposite me. I was slightly surprised, since he wasn't usually one to talk about others personal lives outside of a one-on-one conversation, let alone talk at all.

I always blamed the music he listened to. It was so depressingly weird.

"Yeah, but not just this weekend," I said, closing my eye again. I had managed to calm myself down to the point where I wasn't swearing, or even feeling the need to swear, as I spoke. "Turns out Tsuki and Kora aren't coming back for at least 6 months now. They're planning on having the baby while they're on holiday."

I didn't have to have my eyes open to know that Gaara and Sasuke blinked.

"Wh-what?" Gaara stuttered slightly, wondering what brought it on. In a lazy reply, I just shrugged, causing him to sigh slightly. "So... what happens now?"

I shrugged again. "Nothing, really," I said, opening my eyes and starting to dig through my bag for something to eat. "I just... carry on like normal. Just... without 'parents'." I gave a light sigh.

Oh, well. At least now it would be quiet enough for me to study properly for the exams.

"I meant about my broth-"

"You want me to nut you?" I interrupted the red head, glaring at him. I had already warned them when I arrived that I didn't want to talk about the week's main event. I was annoyed enough as it was. Gaara shook his head, looking slightly disinterested anyway, and returned to eating his sandwich.

I sighed to myself and looked out over to the field. Everyone who was out on the field was either play some form of sport or just standing in small groups scattered everywhere. From where I sat, I could see the back of Kakuzu's head as he blocked my view of the other three boys where they stood underneath the goalposts.

It was going to be a quiet weekend by myself, and I wasn't going to study on the weekend either. I needed something to do. Something to get my mind off everything.

"How about you guys stay for the weekend?"

* * *

**Lol. Awesome fun!**

**More in the next chapter about the Rain/Tsunade meeting.. maybe... if I can be fucked xD**

**And guess what!  
I actually have a plot! For the next, ooo, 2 chapters? -shot- :D**

**Also, to those whose fics I usually read, I won't be able to so.. for a little while. I've reached the stage where I don't want to read anything and I am swamped with homework so ;**


End file.
